


Beyond the thrones

by Saxzer



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern Royal, Romance, but dont fret this is an asucaga fic, humor i guess??, implied shinncaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*undecided* will prolly write this later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the thrones

1: Binded by their country

 

* * *

 

 

Just a year ago, the British Empire had colonized a country, due to it's natural resources: oil mining and military prowess as their main asset.

At first, the country refused but later on when the Queen of England herself came, beautiful yet old but they he can't deny that her _authority_ was beyond his expectations and agreed to be a British Colony and thus - _O.R.B (Our Rising Britain)_ was reborn. With Uzumi Nara Attha which was been blessed by _Queen Elizabeth XVII of England._ ORB has been blessed. Very much so from the looks of their booming economy. Though the country is monarchy, King Uzumi didn't showed any _royalties._ He may be king, but lest be known he doesn't wear such jewelries such as the crown. Queen Elizabeth did gave him one (as proof for being a British colony) but said King didn't like to show it.

He does not fancy wearing such an extravagant accessory. Much less for God knows how long and the crown is heavy. He wasn't going to get any younger if he wore that and decided to just store it in the _palace's_ vault until it's necessary. A palace? Forget it. His own definition of a royal palace was a large square hectares of land filled with mansions. Having separate facilities like a gold course, horse stable, throne room, etc, the works. It was a long _long_ maze of buildings and burglars, or even with ill intentions in trying to sabotage the royal family? Ether think about it first before doing so.

Of course every palace needs their own flag. ORB chooses a simple a design. The head of a roaring tiger, growling sidewards with a red rose beside it with a background of white to roughish pink. A small O.R.B in italics in the upper part of the flag.

ORB was also one of the safest countries to live in. Although as to how did they say that, no one knows. It's just is. In just a year, it was just a small country, right now it has over five million population. It can either be say that it was a _neutral_ one. Any race: white, asian, black, indian, muslim, whatever you believed in, so long as someone seeks _peace._ You've come to the right place.

ORB will welcome you with both hands.

And speaking of heirs, Uzumi has one. Cagalli Yula Attha.

The blonde princess wasn't much of a _princess._ One would think that she's a legitimate child because she's the exact opposite of Uzumi. Stubborn, tomboyish, hot-headed, inconsiderate, childish, oblivious, even the adjective _brat_ ever to lived in this peaceful country. She refuses to do her princess-duties, she skips and escapes political studies arranged by her father and she is just that _stubborn._ Although she acts that way, when it comes to ORB, she knows how to make decisions, knows how to handle people, knows how to speak with the people's opinions. She was the country's _champion._ And that's the only trait she ever inherited from Uzumi. She loves ORB and she will do anything to stay that way.

And now, the country is facing a crisis of its own, King Uzumi had made a dire decision. A path that he _believes_ is the _only_ way. Calling all the other board members of the palace, they'd discussed through a meeting of what action to do. Involving the lone heiress Cagalli at hand. "Are you positively sure about this proposition, your Highness?" One of the board member spoke up. He didn't want to but seeing as the main actress was away, perhaps going to _places_ or whatever a teenage woman should be doing. Uzumi doubt he was doing a terrible mistake. But if it's for the sake of their country's stability then one's happiness is enough _sacrifice._ The king nodded, telling that they should be conducting preparations already. But he made it entirely sure that not to inform the people. For a while.

"The other party had requested for this _event_ to be a secret until both countries finished discussing benefits in this proposal." The board all nodded. They knew that they were a very crucial treaty but as what King Uzumi says.

This is for the sake of ORB.

 

The news hit the princess in a major crisis. Marriage? Her? To whom? She's still only nineteen years old and the princess has been cordially _engaged_ to some man whom she haven't met. The trump sentence on which Uzumi knows that her daughter will accept no matter what the circumstances. "This is for the sake of ORB." Dropping the bomb at her shoulders. Cagalli Yula Attha is officially an engaged woman. Being the only heir, she was sorry for herself being an only child. She wished that she had a brother somewhere out there but knows that it was just a hypothetical dream. His father had announced the sudden _arranged marriage_ for her only daughter with another country's heir. She didn't know much about the details but only a name. Athrun Zala of _P.L.A.N.T (Pacific Land of American Neutral Territory)_.

"Father this is ridiculous!" slammed Cagalli's fist on her father's desk. She was furious, not that she didn't like the idea of marriage but it was still too soon. Not only was she baffled, but also uninformed. The King didn't spoke anything and just sashayed her to leave the room. "Can't you at least show me a photo of whom am I going to be wedded?" She added. It was her right in behalf of the bargain. "You cannot. That is final, Cagalli. The other party wishes it to be a secret. For a while." For a while? What the hell does that even mean?!

"Leave. You have studies to be escaping to, right?" Says the king and all the blonde princess could do was turn around and leave.

 

Stupid father! Stupid! Stupid! Throwing a hissy fit, she was moping around her quarters. Perfectly fitted for her though she had a pretty mundane one. A nightstand, closet, a bed, her accessories, gadgets and even her own mini-theater in case when she was in a bad mood. Cagalli was a movie geek freak and watching movies was her _comfort zone_. Without people knowing this side of hers. But there was only one person who _knows._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

That knock which she always looked forward to. Cagalli knew that knock everywhere, waiting for _his_ voice to speak up. "Hime-sama, it's Shinn." Says the voice, his accent had its own _uniqueness_ in which the princess can't help but be amused. She would do everything to hear that voice wherever she goes. Giving permission to enter her chambers, at the swung of the door opening. A young raven-haired which eyes had the color of rubies. One might think that his were practically gemstones. He was wearing the country's military uniform: white overall collared blouse with blue-linings, golden-colored buttons and the golden badge insignia with the ORB crest in it, the golden laces overlapping his chests, white pants and black shoes to top it all. His features had the innocence of a child which is a fact.

He was only eighteen years old, which is another fact. More of an Asian too. Also a very distinguished object was a weapon - an asian-style sword swinging forth in his belt on his waist which ruins the entire outfit. It's hilt had that red and color just like his eyes.

The man, calling himself as Shinn shrugged off just by looking at the princess's mood. "You seem to be in a bad mood, Hime-sama." Said princess raised her eyebrows, she was annoyed yes, but not to him, to the way he talks to her. Throwing a cushion at his direction. "Piss off, A-su-ka." Cagalli says, properly pronouncing the man's family name by syllables. "Christ. What is it with Asian people and their love for hard pronunciation names?"

"Well sorry for being Japanese, Princess _Kagari_." He mockingly replied making the princess fumed with annoyance. Accusing the raven soldier not to mock her given name. "You ungrateful brute!" Slowly shadow-punching his chest that it was a disgrace to insult a royalty. Shinn laughed seeing this coming then halting her hands. The man held the princess's delicate small hands, putting into his face. The two gazed each other for a long time. They were the only people in the room. No father nagging, no instructors to nag her - neglecting her lessons, no annoying servants to tell her every schedules and where and what to do. It was only the two of them. Her and Cagalli.

"I heard about the engagement." Breaking the news. Cagalli flinched. She didn't want to talk about that. Backing away from him. Shinn didn't permit it, closing the gap. His hand on her waist making the blonde princess blushed. "I know this isn't my position to. But," his ruby eyes determined. "Do not accept the offer." Caressing the back of his hand from Cagalli's face. "Cagalli." At the sound of her name from his lips. Cagalli could feel her entire body wanton. She couldn't helped but be mesmerized by this brat. Curse the female hormones for having this affection towards the opposite sex.

"Shinn you know I can't opposed the decision made by the royal board. I don't have a say in this." She said not looking him in the eyes. "I know." Shinn responded. "I know." The soldier _knew_ because they were both raised in the mansion. Cagalli and Shinn were childhood friends. They were inseparable but because the raven-haired was a child of a military man, he was raised with combat skills, suitable in protecting the royal family. Growing older and older, the two developed _special_ connections thus having _feelings_ to each other.

Their relationship was dangerous, they know but that doesn't stop them from feeling this towards each other.

"The king is being selfish. He didn't even talked to you before making a decision. This is why royals are a pain in the arse."

"Oho! So you're saying 'I am a pain the arse' too?"

"Well it's the truth."

"Bloody hell.

I'm telling my father that you're planning a coup d'etat with the Attha family."

"Please, Cagalli. We both know you cannot."

"Oh yes I can, brat."

"Really now? Do you really think you want me exiled for the rest of your life?"

"........."  

Shinn planted a soft kiss on the princess's cheeks. Cagalli blushed even more. A smirk plastered on the raven's mouth. "See? You can't even do it. You absolutely cannot."

"That's because you're a cheater! Using my weakness as your trump card!" The raven laughed at her reply, wasn't what he had on mind but okay. Shinn threw his hands in the air, surrendering on mocking her.

The princess asked about Shinn's day. "The usual." He replied. Same old answers. She knew about those, being a soldier isn't a joke. They were always scheduled to guard the palace twenty-four seven and luckily (not at all times though) Shinn was assigned in guarding the princess's chambers. A blessing even for Cagalli because Shinn was always there and she knew he would be there for her. Sometimes, the higher-ups would deploy Shinn outside the palace grounds and have a round in the city.

Cagalli would pout like a child that her toy have been kept away from her reach. She would missed Shinn and will always have her _ways_ of contacting the raven. She'll call, exchange messages and worst were she would escape the palace grounds and meet him secretly. Cagalli gestured the raven soldier to have sit, tapping spot in her bed beside her. He did, her head leaning on his shoulders. Hands entwining with each other.

Silence ensues. These little gestures were the _only_ thing they allowed themselves to do. Heaven forbid they haven't thought about doing _more._ She ranted about how his father declined her letting her see a photo of the man she's wedded to. Even asked Shinn if he had met the said person. He shook his head. Nada. "No bloody clue on who that arse is but he is one _unlucky bloke._ I mean he hasn't even seen you and I bet he'll regret marrying you for the rest of his life."

"Shinn!" She snapped. Shinn apologizes, "I'm only kidding, Cagalli. Of course you're a wonderful woman. A very unique one too. But you're already _mine."_ Making the princess even more redder than what her normal flustered face is. Smooth words coming from a hot-heated brat like him. Cagalli suffers from innuendos coming from his mouth.

Before she can construct a reply, a knock from her door reverberated. "Captain, Asuka. General Gladys summons you in her office." Shinn scowled. He was annoyed when they were in intimate monuments then some interruption will come up. He muttered something, a language she could not decipher what. Maybe Japanese? Cagalli was not sure but he was _needed._ Just like she is.

"Go." Cagalli said. Returning the favour of kissing him on the forehead. He nodded. Promising to be back before sundown. Not getting her hopes up, Cagalli just nod. "Be careful." Shinn smiled and stood up towards the door until the sound of click came and locked the door.

Athrun Zala. She was curious as to who he is. Why would PLANT, a very rich and powerful American colony agreed to have an alliance with a small country like ORB? or perhaps they were only aiming for the military access? She couldn't pinpoint a reason but she has no choice. Either she and Athrun - whoever and whatever he is needs to do their _own_ negotiations without letting their fathers know about this. And benefitting the both of them till the end.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are we clear in this Athrun?" Said a man's voice. His voice reveals it otherwise and just from the looks of his face, no wonder Patrick Zala was already a widowed husband. He gave a clear file folder a young man - younger as what his features says. He had a beautiful shade of the blue hair, not sure if it's midnight or a deep shade. Said young man, Athrun, whom scanning the folder, its content had a photo of a young woman - same age as him. In the photo taken, she had a scowl in her face, a hands folded like she was annoyed having a stolen shot of herself. Her golden amber orbs accentuated her rich honey blonde hair. Her body proportions was also a so-so. She had a body of a supermodel but the only downside of it was her choices of _wardrobe._ One might tell she is a tomboy.

Athrun also saw the basic information stats which read as:

**Name: Cagalli Yula Attha**

**Age: 19**

**Parent(s): Uzumi Nara Attha**

**Maria Nara Attha (deceased)**

**Siblings: n/a**

**Status: Princess**

**Country: O.R.B (Our Rising Britain) a newly proclaimed colony of the British Empire**

**Government: Monarchy**

Athrun couldn't help but be amused. Looking at the photo of her _wife_ to be. There was in no way he and her are going to be in a good relationship. If worse comes to worse, he presumes. Their marriage will turn into a nagging tomboy wife and he, the faithful husband whom a horde of woman who wants his _ass,_ per se. A marriage that is gonna fail after a week.

And it was a fact. Athrun and this, Cagalli woman is, Is. Not. Going. To. Work. But who was he to refuse? He's only _the son._ He will and always will be empowered by his father's shadow. The only thing he's allowed to do was be a _good_ son and obey his every whims of the President Patrick Zala. That was being _good_ the President's eyes. A shame though, Athrun had never felt anything other than being a marionette obeying every command the puppeteer wishes his will to.

Without further questions ado, Athrun looked at President Zala's cold gazed, eyes piercing like fire catches his eyes with. Excusing himself from his father's office. A long sigh produced in his mouth, fishing out his phone in his pockets and speed dial the first name in the _list._ He needed a drink - also some safe zone to tell his frustrations to. And there was only one _person_ he could rely on. Telling the maids to call him when dinner is served, he retreated to his room.

A few minutes later, at Athrun's door. The creeking sound it makes. His room had simple designs and furnitures: creamy white for his interior while some of them were glass induced ones: a normal bed, desk, television set, sofa and his own small library. Each shelf contains books starting from fiction, young-adult, fantasy, comedy, suspense, and cliché romances typically read by young females who fantasizes their _love story_ just like one of those girly clichés. Athrun didn't like to admit it but he adores those kinds of stories. It makes him entertained from how does a woman's mind functions and could come up with such pompous plotlines.

Ridiculous, yes. But there was still that wonderful idea of being in love in an _unexpected way_ and boy do Athrun wanna try.

 

His expected _person_ was late. Athrun was patiently reading _November 9_ , every scan from the pages made Athrun smile, the concept of falling in love with a stranger whom you've just made for how many hours and agreed to meet with each other on the day they saw each other for the first time for only a year? That was preposterous and yet, the idea somehow clicked and made perfect sense.

He asked himself in when will _ever_ have a story like those fictionalized stories? Can he even have one? We never know. Athrun can never tell.

A beep came ringing continuously, a flat screen LED TV slowly came down from his way. Turning on as the scenery changes from Asian themed. It has wooden _tatami boards,_ flowers and plants barely see in a background garden of a normal plant-lover - these plants can _only_ be found at specific countries. Despite not metaphorically smell the air, just the sun and the quietude of the place can decipher that it was a nice place to relax and just ease your bad mood.

 _"Sorry for the wait, Athrun."_ A voice says in another language. Athrun smiled and closed his book. Putting it away for a while to have his full attention to the person who calls his name. Said person finally appears wearing a migdnight blue hakama with prints of lotus around it. A green _obi_ wrapped around his torso. His chocolate brown hair color was disheveled. Like he'd just woken up from his sleep which was a fact. The time zones of them were different. The other was early morning while the other one was preparing for midnight to fall. His features were mistakenly Asian and there was no doubt about the miniature flag of Japan behind his back.

Athrun fixed himself to seat, not to be rude. _"There's no need to fret, Prime Minister Yamato."_ The American heir responded causing the prime minister to be frown. _"You can drop the formalities, Athrun. It's just me."_

 _"Sorry, sorry. I'm still not used to that, Kira. How are you, really?"_ The man, Kira finally smiled. He replied that he was good. He'd just finished his stamping papers about the upcoming _Sakura season._ They agreed to let other country people visit theirs in response to the blooming of their tourism industry and besides... Who wouldn't want to watch the pink flowers fall off whilst relaxing your mind in a very calm and peaceful place? You'd definitely wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

The American heir chuckled, saying that he would visit _EAF (Enugushima Asako Fuko)_ for the event, he wouldn't miss it for the world plus it would be a good excuse for him to tell his unnerving thoughts he's feeling about the engagement. Would likely wanted to ask Kira for advice despite said man doesn't even have his _own_ share of relationship. _"That's great, Athrun--"_ Kira halted seeing that his best friend had "a face". _"You're making a face, Athrun."_

 _"Sorry."_ Athrun apologizes. It wasn't his intention to make a face. He's just torn apart with the wild events happening in his life. Kira could understand, he knew he can. The two of them have been friends for a long time due to the good relationship of their countries and yet they have been separated because of it as well.

At a young age, after the death of Kira's adopted father, the country elected him to become the prime minister which he couldn't refuse. He was the only heir and due to that, he had been stripped off with rights as a _normal teenager_ and replaced with duties in governing a country at the age of sixteen. Because of that, Kira became friends with PLANTs President's  son. It was awkward at first but when Kira found Athrun on a corner making something technical, the brunette then was amazed and asked what were he doing. Months have passed then the two have been closer with each other having a very good frienship. Whenever the two have been allowed to have a week's day-off to themselves (Kira being offered by his councilors to have a day-off from prime minister duties), Athrun would fly all the way to EAF just to see Kira. Even the young prime minister has the _right_ to relax and have fun. The two of them would tell stories about their lives, teach each other's their mother language, just...lay around....being normal teenagers.

One time, Athrun had created a mini robotic bird which later he gave to Kira as a companion even if _he_ wasn't there physically. The brunette was glad and called the bird as _Torii_ which means 'bird' in Japanese. Kira cherished Torii dearly, he knew that Athrun had just created the robot because he knew they weren't going to be around for a while. And the fact the Athrun was into creating things with his hands while Kira was into the same field but his were into _complicated_ stuffs like codes, wirings, and just.....mechanical.

Kira and Athrun promised, if by any chance that they would have a normal life, they would enrol themselves to engineering.

But that would a dream worth longing for.

Athrun on the other hand couldn't do anything. Even he was been raised to rule a country and the turn of events, he really wished his mother was here. Both men were taught to be _leaders_ in which they both don't like. Kira did it for the people and because he was being _relied_ on. Athrun have been taught, and he believes that it was a right thing to do. A _task_ he was been shaped into and no one can ever change that fate for him.

The brunette sighed, _"I'm expecting you to visit Enugushima next week, Athrun. As Prime Minister."_ Was Kira just ordered him to come to Enugushima? _"Kira did you just?"_ Then he heard a swung of the door from Kira's end, appearing a woman in her thirties. She had shoulder-length of brown hair. One could tell if she was the mother of Kira. _"Kira-kun, I already prepared your-- is that Athrun-kun?"_ The older woman exclaimed, ushering herself closer towards the screen to check her insinuations. She waved a hand at Athrun. He did back and stifle a small laugh. "It's been so long, Athrun-kun. How are you?" The woman spoke in fluent English like she was born with it. Kira on the other hand wriggled himself free. "I'm better, Murrue-san. Is lieutenant Flaga doing good?"

"Of course Athrun-kun. Never been better." The brunette felt embarrassed now that his secretary was there. _"Murrue-san please. Please don't embarrass me in front of Athrun."_ His face reddened with shame. _"You can drop the papers in my desk, Murrue-san."_

_"Oh silly Kira-kun. You both know I've been watching you since your were kids."_

_"Murrue-san we were kids! We're already nineteen."_

_"Kira-kun are you ashamed?"_

_"Of course not, Murrue-san."_

_"Hahaha. Fine, fine. I'm just going to put these papers here in your desk. Be sure to work on this tommorow, okay? And I've prepared your breakfast."_

_"The usual?"_

_"The usual. Now go and continue your chat with your friend. I'll be going now."_

_"I understand, Murrue-san. Please take care."_

_"I should be telling you that. Don't overwork yourself Kira-kun."_

_"Yes 'mother.'"_

_"Good."_

When Kira assures that Murrue was out of the picture, he heaved a long sigh. _"I apologized for the inconvenience Athrun. Murrue-san could be sneaky."_  Kira said. Athrun didn't mind. He was quite glad that Kira had a 'motherly' figure. _Murrue Ramius Flaga_ wasn't a natural Japanese though she and his husband, _Mwu La Flags_ had migrated into the country making them the two most trusted person Kira could relied on. They could even be called as Kira's _parents._ Caring for the young prime minister like it was their own child. Kira couldn't care less if they were not his biological. The way they worry for the young prime minister was already enough and Kira was grateful for them being with him since he was a kid.

They've been chatting for quite a while, Athrun knew that it was time for them to call it a day. Kira has his own load of works. The American has his own as well. _"You have work to do, Kira. I think we've talked long enough. Like what Murrue-san says. 'Don't overwork yourself.'"_ Causing the brunette to pout. _"I told you I'm fine but you're right. I need to start my day._

_I'll see you next Friday, Athrun."_

_"Likewise, Kira."_

 

* * *

 

 

Athrun had to eat dinner by himself at the dining hall because President Zala couldn't make it due to his work priorities. After living in the white house which was called as _Junius-7_ by the government, Athrun wasn't bothered by it but he was still _hoping_ that one day, he and his father would have family moments together without work as their excuse. His only companions would be sometimes the servants and maids which made the young heir a person easily talk to. He didn't like being treated as someone special just because he was the son of the president of the country but a person that can people rely on and talk with their problems.

The dinner table consisted of forty tables which was way _too_ many for a family of two. His dinner was Italian cuisine mixed of breads freshly baked from the oven. It's not like he could finish a whole buffet of it but it was natural for the servants in this household. And he nearly wished that there was some companion he can have.

Speaking of companion...

Just then he could hear murmurs from the maids outside. They were panicking like someone paid an unexpected visit. Who could that be? Athrun thought. The maids' voice were hoarsed - telling the guest (whoever that is) that they were not supposed to be here and that they needed to have permission from the owner of the household before entering the said manor.

"I don't give a damn! Now let me see that bastard!"

"Mr. Joule, please. Master Athrun wasn't allowed to have visitors. It was President Zala's orders."

"Lady, the master your ordering isn't even here so let us go. Can't we be allowed to meet our _friend?_ "

"But Mr. Elsman we are in strict orders not to let _anyone_ near Master Athrun."

Athrun knew those voices. It was his friends...well not exactly what he could call "friends" but more like sons of the board of committee. In layman's term, they were sons of powerful person from the government. People whom has the same level of power like _him._ The bluenette gathered himself, welcoming the unexpected visitors in the mansion. His _guests_ wore expensive branded clothes complimenting their specific complexion. The man with white hair - hairstyle with a combination of a woman's bowl-cut had a white button-up shirt with the tag of that famous clothing line you see in a department store. His straight-cut black jeans and white leather shoes completed the outfit.

The other one - with dark skin and blonde hair (really? blonde?) had his red with black-linings jacket draped over his white sando and balloon pants and dear god, Athrun curses in his mind. That is not a very good matching outfit. Although he will never admit this to the person in front of him.

Athrun crossed his hands, raising his eyebrows at his visitors. Yzak and Dearka were still arguing on the maid for not letting them inside. He coughed when all heads turn towards him. The maid bowed her head, apologizing. "Master Athrun please forgive my insolence but Mr. Joule and Mr. Elsman refused to leave the vicinity and I have strict orders not to let you have any visitors." Well isn't that just cruel? His own father is not letting himself have company. And that, hurts.

Athrun dismissed the maid, telling her that he'll be the one to fix this mess. No other choice, the maid understood and left them with their own accord. Yzak, the white haired man was a little annoyed at the bluenette. Telling him that why does he always follow orders from his father when he knows for a fact that it's out of line? It's just is. He can't refused because he was raised to follow the rules of his father. Was shaped to be and even if it was against his _own_ personal views, it's the law. And law is _absolute._

"This is a wonderful reunion isn't it? Nagging your friend because we heard the news about your early engagement to some _pauper_ princess from a newly a established country and god knows what's their status." The blonde, Dearka, said. Yzak snarled, "That's not the issue here, Dearka! This bastard 'is' the problem.

Who fucking accepts an engagement without meeting his betrothed?! Him! Only him! Athrun fucking bastard Zala." Athrun just laughed it off. He wasn't offended but it's the truth. And besides, how did these two knew? This was supposed to be in secret for a while because his father wanted to surprise---  Oh right, Athrun rolled his eyes. They were children of the members of the _supreme council._ How could he forget? Their parents _would_ have told them.

"So much for being in secret." Atbrun mumbled. "Excuse me?" Yzak rebutted and the bluenette just shook his head. Problem in hand, "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Athrun. Dearka cutter Yzak before he could say nasty things. Saying that it was just _natural_ to visit their friend.

Well Athrun can't be beggars. Being enrolled to a prestigious school with only your entire student body were from political families and besides, Dearka and Yzak were the only student whom doesn't treat him different. Like sure, he's the son of the president. Big deal!!! He's still Athrun Zala. Major pretty boy and lady's man. "And a complete asshole." Dubbed by Yzak and Dearka. "Assholes." Athrun added. Dearka smirked while Yzak just rolled his eyes. The reason why they went here was to invite the bluenett into a bachelor's party from one of the colleagues. He wasn't familiar with the name of Christian Thomas Hetherwood but whatever. If he can get out of this hellhole he calls as _home_ then he would gladly accept this offer.

Also if he can take his mind off from a certain blonde Attha woman and not think about that he will be a married man in less than two weeks?!

 

 

_Two weeks until the official engagement._

_Fourteen days before he can meet the 'princess'._

_Will Athrun changed his mind?_

_Will he still follow his father's whims?_

_End of chapter 1._

 

 


End file.
